Bungie Armor
The Bungie Armor is an Armor Permutations only available to Bungie employees (and Bungie.net members on 7/7/10).Bungie Weekly Update - 10/12/07 The armor is visually identical to the EOD armor's chest piece, save for its fire effect and the absence of the EOD armor's lights near the shoulders and center. In contrast to the Recon armor, which for a time was believed to be a Bungie employee-''only'' armor set, the Bungie armor will not be given out to anyone outside the company. As a con, however, the flaming head is still visible even when in active camouflage, negating its usefulness. This could lead to many frustrating deaths, especially during invisibility-related games. Since the original flaming helmet effect can now be use by players who purchased the Legendary Edition of Halo: Reach, Bungie has developed a new version of this armor with the flames being blue-purple in color rather than red-orange; the new version appears to have variants for both Elites and Spartans. On 6/13/2011 Bungie released an application enabling players to get their own blue flames. The armor effect is known as "Eternal" and also released the Bungie Nameplate. Trivia *The Legendary Edition of Halo: Reach gives a code for a similar armor effect for use in campaign and multiplayer. However, the flames extinguish during in-game cutscenes.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_060410 Bungie Weekly Update, 06.04.10] *When Bungie was asked, "Since Frankie left, does he still have his Flaming Helmet?" it was replied with, "The flame has been extinguished." The only two exceptions to Bungie's employee-only rule is Nathan Fillion, as revealed in the 7/7/09 Podcast, the other being Pope rex, the winner of the Sarkathlon 4 event. *Bungie is advertising the armor on their website with the logos "Get hired, get fire" and "Game with Flame". The appearance of a flaming head is probably another reference to flaming ninjas, which Bungie commonly refers to. *A popular misconception is that Bungie's Flaming Helmet is actually a variant of the Recon helmet. In fact, it is a flame on the collar and is a chest piece that is based on the EOD armor. The Bungie Chest Piece creates the flame on the player's head which can be used with any helmet and shoulder piece. *In Halo: Reach s new multiplayer gametype, "Headhunter," flaming skulls appear when a player takes a headshot. This is a reference to both flaming helmets and another Bungie meme, flaming ninjas. *In celebration of Bungie Day 2010, Bungie gave the armor to every Halo 3 player for the day. In addition to this, the distinct Bungie logo that appears next to an employee's gamertag as a distinguisher was also applied to everyone for the day. This is because the Bungie logo is a linked effect of the armor. *Through a glitch, it's possible in Halo: Reach to cause a players hologram to have the Eternal armor effect. *As part of the marketing campaign, customers who pre-ordered the map pack from GameStop would receive an exclusive ODST Flaming Helmet for their Xbox Live Avatar, although it was wrongly marketed as a Mark V helmet.Helmet Description - "The Mark V helmet features a sleek design that served the Spartans well when it became standard issue in 2551. Covenant legends say that Spartans wearing this armor would sometimes burst into terrifying flames on the battlefield, but such accounts were usually blamed on Grunts suffering a bad batch of methane." *Although Bungie employees were only allowed the Eternal flaming effect in Halo: Reach, on June 13, 2011 Bungie released an iOS app on the App Store by Apple which allows the player to receive 2 nameplates (Bungie's employee nameplate and the All-Stars nameplate) and the Eternal flaming effect and give 7 copies of the nameplates to their friends or strangers (a reference to Bungie's love of 7). *Since 343 Industries took over the Halo servers from Bungie, the fate of the Bungie Armor is unknown. *In Halo 3, its description is: Forged in the flames of passion and perseverance. Go forth and represent. *The Bungie chest piece is available to all players in the Halo: The Master Chief Collection of Halo 3, renamed as "Flaming Head." Gallery File:Flaming Helmet.jpg|A picture of the Armor Permutation. File:AC flame head.jpg|The one drawback of Bungie Armor. File:Bungie Day.jpg|The armor permutation on Bungie Day. File:Bungie Armor Reach.jpg|The blue-flame employee-only version in Halo: Reach. File:Bluered.jpg|A non-Bungie and Bungie employee showing their flames. File:Halodlc_helmet.png|The ODST Flaming Helmet for the Xbox Avatar. File:Odstflaminghelmet.jpg|The ODST Flaming Helmet angled to the left. Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Mjolnir Armor